Cakes
by alena-chan
Summary: And to think that everything began with cakes… [RaeRob]


_**A/N: **I know what you guys are thinking now: What the f… is this girl doing? Writing yet another one-shot when she hasn't updated any of her other stories._

_And what can I say…?_

_You are so right! _

_I'm a bad, bad, bad girl (laugh)! I couldn't help myself, I just had to write this…_

_Sorry to everybody who is angry with me… I'm sooo sorry! (And that's meant honestly!)  
_

_

* * *

_

_Thanks, kudos and much love to my super-awesome and super-talented beta-readers **Cherry Jade **and **ChaiChi!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer: **No, unfortunately I don't own the Teen Titans, because if I would Raven and Robin would have been married and little Raven's and Robin's would be flying around… (don't ask… I need help…)_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Cakes**_

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

Cakes!

There had been so many cakes that year on Robin's birthday that we were all sick of it by the night. Even Beast Boy and Cyborg couldn't take another bite, and we're talking about bottomless-pit-for-stomachs Cyborg and Beast Boy here!

By the end of the day there had been only Robin and me. The others had left a while ago and we were left alone.

We were both silent until Robin decided to speak up. "So, up for another piece of cake?" he asked with his trademarked grin on his lips.

"Another piece of cake?" I repeated and my voice made it clear how ridiculous I found his question.

"Yeah, another piece of cake!" Robin confirmed as he got up from the chair he had been sitting on and searched around the fridge. "C'mon Rae, another piece won't kill you," he called from inside the fridge.

As he finally emerged, he rampaged around the cupboards before placing a plate with a piece of cake in front of me and other in front of his seat together with whip-cream.

I looked down at my plate only to look up with a smile on my face.

"Cheese cake?" I asked.

"Cheese cake," he said. "It's your favourite!"

"It is!" I nodded taking a small bite from my cake. "I'm surprised that you still know that."

Robin shook the whip-cream and squirted it onto his apple-pie. "Why Raven, you don't give me enough credit."

"Or maybe I give you too much…" I teased him right back, never missing a beat and surprised that I'm so playful.

"Maybe…" he offered still grinning. "Or maybe you just don't want to admit that I'm so devilishly handsome that nothing else matters."

It would be a lie if I said that I loved him from the first time I had seen him, because I don't believe in love at first sight.

How can you fall in love with a person at the first sight when you can't know if the person would understand you, if he can make you feel safe or can tell what you think without you having to speak…?

No, there is nothing like love at first sight, at least not for me.

The first time I had met Robin, I had been intrigued. He had been strangely determined and there had been something that had made him different.

Of course, he was already different with his brightly colored traffic light costume, mask and being a hero. But there had been something else, something primal, something stronger: Anger!

There had been so much anger, so much that I had been surprised that he could be in such control.

It was two years later that I would know why exactly he had been so angry.

No, I didn't love him from the first moment I had seen him. It, my love for him, developed slowly, maybe too slowly, because once I realized what I felt for Robin, it had been too late.

Starfire…

Starfire and Robin; they are… close – too close for me to interfere.

I-

"Raven…?" Robin waved with his hands only a few inches in front of my face looking at me with an amused expression.

"Wow Rae, I know I'm absolutely handsome, but that you would stare at me for such a long time – wow!" He grinned cockily and all I could do was roll my eyes at him.

"You wish!" was my only answer, although the corner of my lips itched to move upwards.

A comfortable silence fell between us after this.

"So…" Robin spoke up at last.

"So…?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"So, what were you thinking about earlier?" Robin asked as he took another bite with his fork from his pie.

I almost couldn't stop grinning like mad as I answered him, "Why, of course about you… and how handsome you are…" I teased which brought out a laugh out of him.

Deep and husky – I love his laugh!

As I looked at him, I realized that he was still waiting for an answer.

"The past…" I finally decided to reply and immediately something dark crossed over his handsome face.

"Our past…" I added softly hoping that I hadn't say to much already.

Robin relaxed smiling softly, "The past, huh? But aren't birthdays the time to think about the future?" And without waiting for an answer, Robin continued, "Tell me what you see in my future?"

I looked at him as if he was crazy, "Do I look like cheap fortune teller…?

"No but you're a sorceress. "

"So, what…?"

"It's the same difference…" He shrugged and pouted. "C'mon Rae, humour me!"

"You know, the pouting was cute when you were sixteen, but with nineteen it makes you looks grotesque!" I told him with a wry smile.

Now, it was his turn to roll his eyes.

"Rae-Rae…" Robin began in sing-song, but I stopped him before he could say something else.

"Okay, just stop! Your voice is worse than Starfire's and Beast Boy's combined!"

"Aw, Raven that hurt!"

"Whatever…" I commented before speaking again. "I see a spacious apartment and a successful businessman with a beautiful and successful red-haired wife… and little boy with red hair and blue eyes flying around."

It was not as if it was really difficult to see these things happening. It was only a matter of time until Starfire and Robin would date… and then marry and then live happily after.

He was Prince Charming and Starfire was his princess.

I was surprised that there was no bitterness in me, only sadness, but that would fade… with time, I hoped.

I glanced at Robin's face only to see him looking at me pensively.

"What?" I asked, "Not good enough?"

Robin shook his head as he smiled sadly at me from his seat, "Not really…"

"Oh…" I said. "Then, how do you see your future?" I asked. I didn't want to show it, but I was curious now.

"You really want to know what I see?" he asked me and his voice sounded so strange… so husky and dangerous.

I nodded confused.

"I see… a house somewhere outside the city with a huge garden. I see a beautiful woman with dark hair… and violet highlights in it and huge amethyst eyes. And I see children… beautiful children – children with blue and amethyst eyes…" He trailed off and all I could do was to stare at him, stare at him with wide surprised, confused and … hopeful eyes… until Robin began to laugh his deep, husky laugh.

Of course, he had been just teasing me. Of course, he wasn't serious.

Sometimes, Hope could be a pain in the ass!

"Okay, now it's my turn," Robin said and somehow I couldn't bring myself to look at him. All I wanted right now was to go to my room and wallow in pity and embarrassment.

My eyes were on my half eaten piece of cheese cake as Robin spoke again.

"It's my turn to tell you your future, isn't it?"

I looked up startled.

My future…?

For a long time, I didn't believe that I would have a future at all.

It had been clear from the moment I was born that I would die being the portal for Trigon – my father – and now suddenly, I could let Robin tell me my future.

Somehow, I felt better… no matter what would happen with Robin, I know that I have a future… and I had Robin's friendship – that had to be enough.

So, I smiled at Robin nodding slightly, "Sure, go on!"

He smiled back, "Okay, I see so much beauty and love… happiness and a person who will be always there for you and love you! I see your friends at your side… I-"

I interrupted him, "Thanks!"

"Don't you want to hear the rest?" His masked eyes were on me.

"No, what I heard was enough for me to be happy and content about my future!" I told him and it was true, I couldn't be happier.

"Thank you… Richard," I said almost in a whisper noting with a smile his happy expression as I mentioned his given name.

"You're welcome!" He smiled sincerely before taking yet another bite from his apple-pie.

"I never realized until today," he paused hesitantly. "How much I've missed… talking with you."

I blinked surprised at the admission. "Maybe that's good, "I answered confused yet smiled at him.

"Maybe it is," Robin shrugged. "I almost forgot what it was like just spending an afternoon with you… and the other Titans…" he sighed and looked down at his plate. "I guess that since we were so busy with all the fighting…" He paused once more and finally looked up at me.

"I guess, we've all been neglecting some aspects of our lives while fighting villains," I said at last with a soft smile as I returned Robin's glance.

"Now, it looks like everything is calm for a while," Robin agreed. "Maybe it's time to try living our lives for a while."

"Maybe it is," I repeated his earlier words. "I'm sure Starfire would love if you ask her out for some coffee… or something like that…"

"Actually, I… I wanted to ask YOU out for a coffee…" The words just rushed out of his mouth and for once Robin wasn't the confident and cocky young man I was so accustomed to.

To say that I was surprised would be a lie: Robin was asking me out… he was really asking me out. And although I had pictured this moment more than thousand times in my mind – I'm a girl after all – I had never thought that it would come true.

It was just so surreal…

It was then that I noticed that Robin was waiting for sign from me.

So, I shook my head and Robin shoulders sagged.

"But I don't like coffee…" I told him cheekily.

He relaxed and a happy smile spread upon his face. "I'm sure that we will find a place that will serve you your tea."

"I hope that's okay with you, because without tea I wouldn't go anywhere with you…" I teased with a small smile.

"Oh, I don't think so! I'm sure that you can't resist my charm and my handsomeness!" Robin drawled out.

"Handsomeness…?" I questioned laughingly. "Oh, that's priceless!"

"Hey!" Robin faked hurt looking at me accusingly, "Would you please consider my ego…!"

"You know Boy Blunder, a little ego deflation never hurt anyone!"

"Really Raven, I would love to go out with you… some day… or maybe tomorrow…?"

And again, nothing of the cocky, overly confident Robin was left, but I was facing a nervous young man… and I loved him for that – more than I already did.

"I would love that to… tomorrow…" I hesitantly said, and I felt as nervous as Robin.

Strange, how from one moment to another you can feel awkward with a person you always felt so comfortable with… but it was a welcome awkwardness.

"So, tomorrow?" he asked again shyly.

"Tomorrow!" I nodded and I couldn't help myself, but feel happy and content.

Maybe life wasn't that bad…?

And to think that everything began with cakes…

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx **_

_**Fin**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: **So, that was it!_

_Now all you have to do is telling me how you liked it and give me some constructive criticism…_

_So, what are you waiting for?_

_Click that little violet/lavender/blue/purple/whatever button and leave me a review…_

_Please…?_

_Later,_

_Alena_


End file.
